headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood: I Don't Wanna Know
"I Don't Wanna Know" is the tenth episode of season one of the horror-themed vampire television series True Blood. It was directed by Scott Winant and written by Chris Offutt. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, November 9th, 2008. In this episode, Sam Merlotte reveals the truth about his nature to an incredulous Sookie Stackhouse after being caught in a compromising position. Meanwhile, believing that she has been purged of her "demon", Tara Thornton celebrates with her mother Lettie Mae, but the celebration is short-lived when she learns the fraudulant truth about Miss Jeanette. Sookie has a disturbing revelation during Arlene and Ren 's engagement party at Merlotte's Bar and Grill; Jason and Amy debate over what to do with their vampire captive, Eddie Gauthier, and Tara speeds into a bizarre roadside encounter that lands her in jail. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Starring Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Michael Ruscio, A.C.E. - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Matthew Jensen - Director of photography * Raelle Tucker - Co-producer * Alexander Woo - Producer * Nancy Oliver - Supervising producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Carol Dunn Trussell - Producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer; Creator * Bruce Dunn - Co-producer * Christina Jokanovich - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "TB: I Don't Wanna Know" redirects to this page. * Casting for this episode was provided by Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA and Libby Goldstein. * This episode is included on disc four of the True Blood: The Complete First Season DVD collection. It is also included on the season one Blu-ray collection. * The title for this episode is taken from the song "I Don't Wanna Know" by Dr. John and is featured in this episode. * This is the second episode of True Blood directed by Scott Winant. He previously directed "The First Taste". His next episode is "Scratches". * This is the second episode of the series written by Chris Offutt. He previously wrote "Burning House of Love". * This is the first appearance of Jessica Hamby. She will become a series regular throughout the course of the program. * This is the first appearance of the Magister. He appears next in "Bad Blood". * Terry Bellefleur makes reference to his cousin Portia Bellefleur in this episode. She makes a behind the scenes appearance in "Nothing But the Blood", but doesn't make her first actual appearance until "She's Not There". * This is the first genre work for hair stylist Melizah Schmidt. She works on three episodes from season one in total as well as the first eight episodes of the ABC television series The Gates. Quotes * Sookie Stackhouse: Shut the fuck up. [reacting to Sam's revelation that he is a shape-shifter. .... * Jessica Hamby: I'm a good girl. Jesus will take me home to Heaven. .... * Bill Compton: Longshadow was choking the girl and would have killed her. * Magister: So you murdered a higher life form for the sake of your pet! You broke an ancient and fundamental law. You decreased our numbers at a critical time in our history. Very bad. Very, very bad. * Bill Compton: Magister, Longshadow broke the law first. She was mine and he knew it. He would have killed her and fed from her! * Magister: Hello! Human! Irrelevant. Happens every day! * Bill Compton: He was stealing from Eric. * Magister: Sheriff? * Eric Northman: Yes, Magister. It's true. Longshadow was a thief and a liar. He was hurting my business. * Magister: The business part, that is a serious offense. * Bill Compton: And it was the human who exposed Longshadow. Would you tell him, Eric? * Eric Northman: The only reason the girl was there was because I called her. * Bill Compton: To protect your wealth! * Eric Northman: To protect my wealth, yes. Magister, she is... valuable. * Magister: Humans exist to serve us. That is their only value. * Bill Compton: There are those among us who think differently. * Magister: Do you question my authority? I am the magister. I was trained in the Inquisition and I am the adjudicator for every vampire territory in North America! As the humans say, the humans you love more than your own kind, back your shit down! * Eric Northman: Bill. * Magister: Well, you haven't bored me. That works in your favor. And you seem to be obedient to your sheriff. * Eric Northman: For the most part... When it matters, yes he is. * Magister: The usual sentence is five years in a coffin, chained with silver. During which time your body will waste to leather and sticks. You'll probably go insane. However, I'm feeling a bit... creative. See also External Links Series Links Episode Links * * "I Don't Wanna Know" at the True Blood Wiki * * ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:November, 2008/Episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Verified